Y Episode 5
Episode 5 - ''FISH HATER!'' is the fifth episode of the prequel series, YANDERE. 'Full Episode Summary' Waking up from their sleepover, Sam feeds them carrots though Grian wanted cereal. They then play as an alien and rocket ship whilst Taurtis stays asleep until they go to school. They discuss about the crib Taurtis had slept in for the night, which he and Sam agreed was good. Then Taurtis realized that he couldn't get out of the crib even though Grian could. After that, Sam made fun of Grian's pink cheeks, which he got a response of Grian crying. Stanley alerted them of the killings in town and told them to be wary. Grian found that Stanley wasn't right to send them to school with murders, though Stanley replied that it was a safe city. Catching Taurtis attempt to throw Mr. Snuggle Muffins out the window, he proved that the teddy bear was indeed his. Breaking the windows, Taurtis stood on the ledge and Grian pushed him off. Fortunately, Taurtis didn't obtain any serious injuries. Leaving Sam's house, they find a car crash into the bushes and inside the car was a boy called J the Star. They stopped questioning to admire and yearn for a car because J had one. J then told them that he had a job to deliver "barrels of laughs", which Sam, Grian and Taurtis all sniffed. They then suddenly gain a lot of energy and head to school. They then witnessed Jane smack GalaxyNanu, which she confirmed. They then went to give the barrels to Rowan, who wanted it. Crossing the street, Sam, Taurtis, Grian and J encounter a fish-hating man in a wheelchair who doesn't think Fish people should have the same rights as humans. A lot of the students came to see him argue and so did Rowan, J's client. They then went around the corner for Rowan to take the barrels and give the money. Sam and Grian also tried to hide one barrel for themselves but failed to carry out the plan. Rowan then ran away without paying. Silly then greeted Rowan, who was her dad, which meant that the boys couldn't tell the police since Silly was their good friend. So they left it and went to get food to eat for lunch. Grian offered to pay for them because he had money his parents gave him (since they didn't want to look after him), however Sam and Taurtis declined, asking to put it on their "tab". Whilst FishKingFreddy went to get Sam's tab, the boys had fun with Taurtis being the worker behind the till and Sam and Grian were the customers buying a watermelon. However, they were shortly caught. After paying for the cake, outside Sam revealed that he stole candy, which Taurtis immediately told the shopkeeper. Grian, backing up Taurtis, closed the door, not allowing Sam to leave without paying. Once he paid, they left the shop and told Galaxy to go to school, which Galaxy replied for Grian to "shut up". They then greeted Majo Ellen, deciding to not go to lessons early with her. When they finally get into the school, they realise their first lesson was with VonHeimer. 'Characters' List of characters in order of appearance: 'Full Video' 'Trivia' *Pink is Sam's favorite color. *Supposedly, Grian hints that he uses concealer to hide his pink cheeks. Category:Episodes